wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maexxna
=General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third and final boss of the Spider wing in Naxxramas *Type: Beast =Attacks and Abilities= *'Web Wrap': Cast at the 20 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. Sends three players straight back to the wall, encasing them in a cocoon and incapacitating them. This ability sends the player backwards, and they can therefore control the location of their cocoons on the wall. When encased, 650 to 850 Nature damage is done every 2 seconds. The cocoon, which has about 6,000 health, can be destroyed from the outside, freeing the player and causing minimal (300-700) falling damage when he hits the ground. *'Web Spray': Cast every 40 seconds incapacitating everyone for 8 seconds, and dealing 1750-2250 Nature damage. This ability cannot be resisted, and the only way to avoid it is to be dead, have Flask of Petrification, have Divine Intervention, or be already incapacitated by Web Wrap. *'Poison Shock': Does 1750-2250 Nature damage in a 15 yard frontal cone. *'Necrotic Poison': Reduces healing taken by 90% for 30 seconds. This needs to be cleansed immediately, Abolish Poison being the most effective way to remove it during the Web Spray. *'Enrage': At 30% health, Maexxna will enrage, increasing attack speed and dealing significantly more damage. *'Spider Spawn': 8-10 Small spiders are spawned at the 30 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. They hit very fast, but only for 100-150 damage, and only have about 4k health. They are grouped up and AoE'd before the Web Spray commences. =Strategies= Positioning *Maexxna should be positioned in the middle of the room with the tank on one side and the rest of the raid behind her. This does three things: *#Causes no more stress for healers, becuase there is no AoE damage in this fight, other than the spider spawns. *#Having everyone grouped up will make it easier for the AoEing classes to kill the bugs efficiently *#Allows everyone to keep the backs to the nearby wall. This way, when people are knocked back by the web, they are not knocked back far, and therefore in range of all casters and healers. *A few Hunters are ideal for Web Wrap duty, standing a bit farther back, closer to the wall, and targeting the players stuck on the wall, killing the web before it kills the victim. *A Warrior (or Paladin with Consecrate) should be casting Demoralizing Shout to keep the spiders attacking and grouped up on him, instead of the healers/AoE'ers behind Maexxna. *Druids and Priests in the raid that have the most +heal (Try to aim for about 1k) should be used to cast Regrowth, Rejuvenation and Renew just before "Web Spray" is incoming. This will provide a total of approxiamtely 1200 healing every tick and will help the Main Tank stay alive. *Small spider spawns should be dealt with before the Web Spray is incoming, otherwise they may kill players low on health, or do additional damage to the main tank, (which should obviosuly be avoided). *It helps to get those players who are "Web Wrapped" AND out of "Line of Sight" for heals out of the 'Cocoon' before players that are able to be healed as they will die if left there too long without heals. There should be no players still in "Web Wrap" when the small spider spawns come. *Aim to DPS her down about 15%-20% per 40 second cycle. *Nature Resistance Potions DO help with the longevity of your raid group, whilst learning the process of killing her. Timing This fight is on a 40 second cycle, with several mini-phases. Ideal DPS is around 20% per rotation. * 1-20 seconds - Spent putting solid DPS on Maexxna, no damage should be done to anyone but MT, so top everyone off for the next phases. After the first complete cycle, the first 8 seconds will be spent incapacitated via Web Spray. * 20-30 seconds - At 20 seconds, Maexxna will toss 3 random raid members (not MT) onto the nearest wall, and will need ranged DPS to destroy the 3 Web Wraps before the next phase. The victims will need to be topped off once they are released. Generally, they will be hit for about 3 ticks (2250 damage) before being freed. * 30-40 seconds - At 30 seconds, Maexxna will spawn 8-10 small spiders from directly underneath her. Mages/Warlocks need to AoE kill them. Frost Nova'ing is very effective. Make sure the Warlocks do not Hellfire, and instead use Rain of Fire, as they will be vulnerable to dying to the Web Spray. * at 40 seconds - Everyone in the room will be affected by Web Spray, doing ~2,000 damage and incapacitating them for 8 seconds. The timing resets to 0 seconds. How to get the MT to survive the Web Spray: At roughly 5 seconds (35 seconds into the cycle) before the Web Spray, healers should put all Heal over Times (and PW:Shield) on the MT and max rank heal to ensure that the tank is at full health before Web Spray is cast. It is ESSENTIAL that the MT has an Abolish Poison on him before Web Spray is cast. The Necrotic Poison will negate all the HoTs that were put on the tank unless it is cleansed off. If the MT is fully buffed, and receives the appropriate, timely heals and cleanse, then he should survive the 8 seconds of Web Spray without dying. This forces the MT to generally be the best geared Warrior in the raid, with a very high health total and gear equivalent to full Wrath equipment. During Maexxnas Enrage, if you have plenty of them available, the use, and subsequent cancelling, of a Flask of Petrification just before the Web Spray will allow a healer to stay active and keep the MT alive. Tips *There is a bug that causes people encased in the web spray to be out of healers line of sight. This tends to happen most between 8 and 10 o'clock. Waiting for the Web Wrap to fully encase them before you target them seems to help with LOS issues. *A Nature's Swiftness/Lay on Hands rotation may also be set up to have at least one instant heal up for the end of each Web Spray. Alternatively, have two druids cast rejuvenation and regrowth on the MT right before the Web Spray, and then have the druids swiftmend as soon as they are free - this will consume both HoT's for instant heals, and since it is on a 15 second cooldown, a rotation will not need to be set up. *Have a druid set to pre-emptively cast Abolish Poison on the MT immediately before the Web Spray. *Maexxna will often kill the tank during the Web Spray if she lands a crit during the enrage, the MT should Last Stand/Lifegiving Gem/Shield Wall/etc. to stay alive during that phase. *While she can be tanked in any direction (as long as it isn't facing the raid), facing her towards the middle of the room will make her Web Wrap send the 3 victims straight back into the nearby wall so that range isn't an issue for the Hunters. *Healers can try to heal the wall victims of the Web Wrap, but LoS issues have arisen, bringing into question whether or not healing the victims, while they are on the wall, is intended. *Her enrage can be treated like that of Huhuran, in that you can control when it comes. The fight is on a 40 second rotation, and therefore, halfway through a rotation when she is around 50%, Warlocks can cast Curse of Doom. She should be taken down to 30%, just before the Enrage, until the end of the next rotation, so you can start the enrage with multiple 4k damage procs. *It has been witnessed that with surgical timing Rogues (using Vanish) and Mages (with Iceblock) can avoid the Web Spray and continue to DPS her down during the final Web Spray when they would normally be immobilised. *Amplify Magic! Amplify Magic! Amplify Magic! *If you have mages who can time it, the use of Frost Nova immediately as the spiders spawn will hold them under Maexxna. Three benefits of this are 1) Additional damage dealt to Maexxna with the AoE's, 2) Less damage dealt to the Raid group resulting in less cross raid healing needed and 3) Less chance of someone having low health and dieing from the Web spray. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Gloves token ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23220 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22954 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22804 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22947 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22807 Two per kill: * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22357 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22371 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22364 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses